


Under the mistletoe

by happyhyuka



Series: 10 Last Stars With TXT [6]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Jin is just breafly mentioned, Kinda, M/M, Mistletoe, Mistletoe prank, Yeonjun is a prankster, Yeonjun tried but failed, kissing under mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyhyuka/pseuds/happyhyuka
Summary: Yeonjun has in mind the best Christmas prank Big hit ever seen...it didn’t go as he planned it to be...(edited)
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Series: 10 Last Stars With TXT [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065596
Kudos: 31





	Under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Day six of #10LastStar_WithTXT !
> 
> English is not my first language so I'm sorry there's might be some errors!
> 
> See you at the end!

Yeonjun has in mind the best Christmas  prank Big hit have ever seen ...  but  it  didn’t go  as he  planned it to be...

He really didn’t know when this idea c a me into his mind, but he can’t really wait to do it. He has everything planned, from when and where he will buy them and where he will place them. He feels like a little devil but he really wants to be the one to prank everyone this time. 

There ’s this little thing that the company have been doing even before he becomes a trainee. Near Christmas day someone prepares a little prank for everyone who works on the building and if you're lucky enough you will not be one of the victims...but most the time no one is safe. For instance, last year Jin sunbeam was the one who made the biggest one, he put on every door (literally every door) a little bucket full of fake snow, but not the classic one, no, they put the sticky one who never leaves your clothes even if you wash it 5 times and a little note who reads “Jin was here”. He ruins one of his sweaters because of him, but he will get his revenge, sooner than he expects. 

\-------- 

He has everything he needs, its finally time starts the “LET’S PUT MISTLETOE IN EVERY CORNER OF BIG HIT” prank. 

He wakes up before sunrise so he could put everything before most of the people starts clocking in, and surprisingly he didn’t take him a lot of time. He hangs a total of 232 mistletoe, forms the basement to the upper offices. No one is safe this time. 

He's now standing proudly in the main hallway admiring his work, this will be the best prank they have ever seen. People start populating the building, and immediately his prank starts working. Wherever you go there are people stuck under one of the little plants, most of them just exchange a kiss on the cheeks, but he swears he saw someone exchanging some pecks too. 

He proudly starts his schedules of the day, a little overjoyed that his prank it’s working super well. 

\-------- 

Apparently, he didn’t think about a little particular in his intricate plan. He's continuously stopped by employer s and staff saying thank you because thanks to him they had an excuse to “casually” take their crush under one and confess.  So , from a prankiest he becomes a matchmaker of the company in a few hours... that’s not what he expected. He even saw two or three time his  sumbenim dragging one another to the nearest one... He really failed. 

He sighed in defeat, slowly walking toward his studio, next time he needs to planed something eviller. He can’t believe he didn’t think about this possibility. Still thinking of what he just made he didn’t notice the door of the studio opening, and he almost runs over Taehyun. 

“Woh oh my god I'm so sorry” He quickly apologies, trying to see if the younger was ok. “Nah that’s ok Hyung I didn’t see you coming too” The other boy responds, laughing a little. Yeonjun ruffles his air while the other tries to stop him, even if he grows up so much, he still sees him as his baby boy who has to protect at all costs. 

“ Emh Hyung” he looks at the makna e with a questioning face and the other process to point at something up their heads. He feels the blood leaving his face because hanging up their head it’s a little mistletoe... the same one he had put himself up there and completely forgot about it. 

“oh  emh ...  eheheh we really don’t need to...” He can’t finish talking because he been taken down from the collar of his shirt, and a pair of lips are attached to his. He opens his eye in shock, and all he can see is the face of the other boy close to his face, his eyes close while he continues to press their lips together. After some second  Teahyun broke the kiss, took his backpack and leave s him there, still frozen under the mistletoe.

When he regained all he could hear is the laughter of the other boy getting far away, face hot and a tingly feel on his lips...

He really bought it to himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my work! 
> 
> Small but cute drabble for Taejun! I feel like Yeonjun is the kind of person that can't really prank others, even if he tries super hard, and that's why this piece came from. I hope you his misfortune make you laugh a little bit ^^
> 
> As usual here my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_happyhyuka_?s=09)
> 
> See you on my next work ^^


End file.
